


Between The Scripted Lives I Knew

by Madleane



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madleane/pseuds/Madleane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets. Each chapter will be rated individually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the time comes (Nico H./Paul di R. - T)

“Nico, stop wriggling around, please…” Paul complained, sighting in frustration when the German yet again started tossing and turning beside him. “I need to sleep. I have a flight tomorrow morning…”

Nico growled and threw the entire duvet off the bed, exposing both of them to the cool, midnight air. He exhaled soundly, trying to manage the anger building up inside of him. It’s not like he _wanted_ to keep trashing around like this. It was his mind that he couldn’t quite seem to put at rest.

He rubbed his face and let out a full of exasperation whimper, causing the Brit to turn on his side and look him deep in the eye with concern: “Nico, what is it?”

“Nothing” the German snapped. Well, it was certainly _something_ , but he just had no idea what exactly. “I just can’t sleep.”

Paul bit his bottom lip, thinking intently.

“Is it… Jules?” he asked hesitantly, but after seeing the deadly glare that the German gave him at the mention of their friend in coma, he abandoned the idea. It had to be something else then. Paul furrowed his brow: “Is it Esteban?”

Nico looked at him with puzzlement: “Esteban? Why on Earth would it be Esteban?”

Paul almost snorted at the ridiculous question. _I am not blind_ – he wanted to say. He had seen the way his boyfriend was staring at the young Mexican driver when they were together in the paddock. He had witnessed all those ‘accidental’ touches and ‘unintentional’ brushes as they passed each other by. He could mention all these times when Nico kept repeating Esteban’s name in his sleep. He could, but he won’t. He was not that kind of person. It was Nico’s, and only Nico’s business whom he decided to fool around with.

And the Brit could only hope that it didn’t mean that he was about to… get replaced by the younger man as soon as Nico chooses to change his mind.

“Is it about me then?” he asked jokingly, not sure if he had any other options left. Yet this time Nico remained suspiciously silent and Paul added in a more serious tone: “It is, isn’t it?”

“Paul, you idiot… Why do you have to leave again?”

Smiling broadly, the Brit inched closer and buried his head in the crook of Nico’s neck, breathing in the sweat mixture of masculine and aftershave. So that’s what this all was about…. He placed a soft kiss on the delicate skin and smiled against the German’s throat.

“You know well that I’m not in the Formula One anymore. I have to go…”

“I know… I know… But can you at least, I don’t know, visit me from time to time this year? I miss you. And it’s not like you have a full schedule…”

“Nico… Only because I’m not in Force India doesn’t mean that I sit on my bloody arse all year long. But…” he trailed off, sucking at Nico’s jawline and making him moan in pleasure.

“But…?”

“But I think I can find some spare time to spent with my boyfriend after all” he admitted, attacking the German’s earlobe. “Not in Australia, though.”

“Malaysia then?”

“Malaysia. Deal. But you know what? Now I want my reward…”     


	2. I'm sorry (Nico H./Paul di R. - T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble written at the beginning of 2014. This is a very sad one - you've been warned.

“Nico?...” Paul whispered shyly.

Nico was lying on hospital bed with his eyes closed and all Paul could think of is how terribly he looked without his hair. They had to cut it. For the surgery… They had to.

“ _We_ _’_ _ve put in a coma for two weeks at least. The brain damage is quite extensive, with such impact I have to say, it’s a true miracle that… Well, he’ll live – that’s what matters”_ doctor’s words echoed in his head.

It all had happened so suddenly.

One moment they argued. Paul’s season in DTM, pizza or pasta, Nico’s new teammates…  Stupid, petty things. Meaningless, yet all so exaggerated at the moment. And then… a phone call. Nico’s mother on the other side telling him that… it was a lorry, the driver… the driver was overworked. And he remembers as he hadn’t been able to tell whether she was laughing, because he had never hear her cry before. It was so strange.

And now, here he was – standing beside his lover and trying  to comprehend. Because no, it could not be true.  

He inched closer and crouched beside the bed, taking Nico’s hand in his own. It was cold. Frighteningly so. _“He can hear you”_ he remembered words the nurse had said to him as he’d been about to enter the room for the first time.

“I’m sorry. I’m so… sorry.”


End file.
